The subject matter herein relates generally to matter herein relates generally to contacts for use in sockets for interconnecting two electronic components.
Sockets are used to interconnect two electronic components, such as an integrated circuit (IC) component and a printed circuit board (PCB). The sockets typically include an array of contacts held by an insulative socket body. Some known sockets have cantilever beam designs for the contacts. Other known sockets use spring loaded contacts.
Known sockets are not without disadvantages. For example, there is a desire to provide shielding for high speed signal contacts. Typically the sockets provide ground contacts in an array interspersed between corresponding signal contacts to provide shielding for such signal contacts. Providing such ground contacts uses valuable real estate in the socket. For example, some sockets may include 30%-50%, or more, of the contacts as ground contacts.
A need remains for a socket that provides high density and shielding for the signal contacts of the socket.